Recently, an infrastructure cooperative system using electric wave communication has been under development in which a plurality of routing information is transmitted at intersections. Specifically, frequencies for an ITS (Intelligent Transport System) are already determined to be assigned after 2011 in which analog television broadcasting is stopped, and the development is being advanced at a rapid pace toward practical use of the infrastructure cooperative system using the electric wave communication. More specifically, in the infrastructure cooperative system using the electric wave communication, in order to improve a prevalence and merchantability, it is claimed to add services of higher value, such as an ecology function and a vehicle control, in accordance with today's environmentally conscious circumstance. In the configuration on the infrastructure side of the infrastructure cooperative system using the electric wave communication, it is expected to cover the surroundings of intersections and provide services. Even in its communication format, the amount of communication data is predicted to be dramatically larger than that of a conventional type. Moreover, since dynamic information, moving images, and video, an efficient signal processing method is required. In addition, since the configuration on the infrastructure side is different from the conventional type, many new information processing logics are needed on a vehicle side, such as an addition of individual information processing logics, such as route entry judgment, communication situation monitoring, and dynamic information regular analysis, and an adaptation to new service-in or service-out conditions. Thus, it is socially demanded to establish the information processing logics capable of efficiently managing and operating them together with the aforementioned signal processing method.
Moreover, as this type of information processing apparatus, for example, a patent document 1 or the like discloses a technology about an apparatus for judging the false detection of light shielding by using an optical beacon ID held by an optical beacon.
Moreover, as this type of information processing apparatus, for example, a patent document 2 or the like discloses a technology about an apparatus for determining the position of a vehicle by distinguishing between a high level road and a general road in a situation in which a plurality of roads are close to each other, such as a situation where a elevated highway runs above and parallel to the general road.